


Domestic Bliss

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: The Fluff Files [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Lukanette, No kwami, Post Hawkmoth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of adrienette, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Quiet mornings at home were always Marinette's favorite
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Fluff Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> In which I, the author, felt the need to add terribly written fluff to the fandom for no apparent reason

Mornings were always her favorite time of the day. There was a time, when her life revolved around school and literally saving the world from evil, when they had been the bane of her existence. Waking up, dragging herself from the warm cocoon of covers to face whatever hardships life deigned to throw at her on that particular day. Dealing with Hawkmoth, with Lila Rossi, with Chloe Bourgeois, or her former and admittedly obsessive crush on Adrien Agreste. Having to sit through Calculus and Physics and English, and knowing at any moment her archnemesis might disrupt her day. It was a lot to deal with and she had only been fourteen at the time. She didn’t even know many adults that could have handled that kind of pressure.

  
But she hadn’t had to save the day in a number of years, and she was nearing a point in her life where she was starting to slow down and appreciate the little things in life. Things like the warm press of her back against her husband’s chest, his arms like a band around her midsection. The way his fingers slotted through hers as she lay in his embrace, the light slanting through the blinds of their bedroom window to reflect off their wedding rings. Her hair was probably a mess, she likely had terrible morning breath too, but it didn’t stop him from tightening his embrace, dragging her just that much tighter against his bare chest as he planted a kiss above her ear.

  
“Good morning,” she hummed softly, turning her face slightly as his lips began a downward path from her temple to her ear, from her ear to her cheek until his lips brushed tantalizingly at the corner of her mouth in a teasing manner.

  
“Good morning, my heart song,” he replied, a hint of amusement in his tone. She shifted in his embrace restlessly, trying to turn toward him more firmly, but his hold barely budged.

  
“Luka,” she pressed, a hint of laughter in her tone. She could feel his answering grin as he pressed his face into her hair and shook his head. “Luka we have to get up.”

  
“No,” he protested stubbornly, eliciting a laugh from his wife.

  
“I have work; Audrey will be waiting. And I seem to remember you promising a certain little Princess that you’d give her another guitar lesson before school,” she reminded him gently, hearing her husband’s answering grumble.

  
“Skip work. I’ll give both of you a guitar lesson,” he suggested, finally loosening his hold so that he could prop himself up on one elbow. Luka Couffaine grinned boyishly, a look that was both odd and endearing on a man that was venturing well into his thirties. His hair was still tipped with teal, his eyes sti1l that warm, endless blue that she had once tried so hard to not fall in love with. Laugh lines crinkled at the edges of his eyes and when he grinned, dimples appeared in both cheeks. There was a look of love and contentment on his face that she was sure was reflected on her own. Propping herself up as well, she gave him a chaste kiss, a familiar thrill shooting down her spine.  
“As amazing as that sounds, you’ve met my boss,” she said regretfully.

  
“I have, which is why I know she needs you. She might make a fuss but she won’t fire her favorite designer, Ma-Ma-Marinette. Stay home with us,” he urged. Before she could respond, the door flew open and black blur shot into the room. The blurred shape took a well-practice leap, landing on the bed between her parents with a squeal.

  
“Mama, Papa, I want to stay home too!” She said, grinning brightly and showing off her two missing front teeth. Luka sat up fully to pull the child to him, tickling her much to her delight. As the pair tussled and squirmed and shrieked and laughed, Marinette watched them with a fond smile. They made a pretty picture. She had her father’s jet black hair, though it was tipped in hot pink instead of teal, and her mother’s fair skin and freckles. Her blue eyes were as deep as the sea, darker than either of her parents, and when she smiled it was all Marinette.

  
“We have to convince your Maman first, Melody,” Luka said when their tickle fight ended. Two sets of blue eyes turned towards hers, one teasing and playful and the other earnest and hopeful.

  
“Please, Mama? Can we stay home with Papa,” she begged. Marinette smiled, shooting a rueful look at her husband, but in the end she nodded because how could she say no to the two most important people in her life? While Melody whooped and began to babble about strawberry and chocolate crepes and their impending guitar lesson, Luka leaned forward and kissed Marinette. It was a sweet, lingering kiss that even now had her heartbeat quickening in the best of ways.

  
“I love you, my heart song,” he whispered softly, his gaze soft and tender.

  
“And I love you,” she returned, not for the first time basking in the luck that led her to this, to here and now. Their tiny family, their home, the love they shared. If it had taken an evil villain and years of struggle for this to become her reality, then it would have all been worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What You Think! Should I write more of these? Which pairings would you like to see, if so? Feel free to make requests in the comments


End file.
